The invention disclosed herein generally relates to an apparatus and method for cooking food.
A popular technique for roasting chicken over a barbeque grill involves placing the back of the chicken onto an open beverage can that is sitting on top of a conventional pan. While the chicken is cooking on the grill, a flavored liquid inside the beverage can heats up and vaporizes. Vapor and steam exiting the beverage can then enter the body cavity of the chicken and are infused into the meat surrounding the body cavity. As a result, the roasted chicken meat is said to be tender and imparted with the flavor of the liquid inside the beverage can. Different flavors may be infused into the chicken by selecting different types of beverage cans or using a container that is filled with a flavored liquid, such as, for example, a home-made recipe.
The conventional chicken roasting technique described above can be messy and precarious. There is a risk that the upright chicken will topple over, especially in situations where the beverage can is simply sitting on top of a pan. And while on the grill, the chicken and the pan become very hot and difficult to handle. Additionally, as the chicken is roasting, drippings tend to collect on the pan and in and around the can or container inserted into the chicken's body cavity, making the clean up process especially unpleasant.